The Keyboard Players
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Short One-Shot stories about the keyboard players of the Newmans and Grojband. *Might contain minor other ships, but it's mostly KinXKim* **Also on my Quotev and Tumblr**
1. Chapter 1

**I was actually not going to post these on here, but there's not to much Kim and Kin stories. So I hope you enjoy them, even though I didn't think they were all that great. But some users on Tumblr enjoyed them[mostly this one].**

**So posting these doesn't mean I'll update other things. I might put up my Corney story later though. I have to think about it.**

**~ClockworkHoenn~**

* * *

There was one thing Kin didn't want. It was the feeling in his stomach as Grojband stood backstage with the Newmans, waiting for their turns to go on stage. For the past two months, both bands had worked on their songs for the talent show. The members of both bands were never nervous, but at the moment the keyboard players were nervous. Neither of them knew why they were nervous. Kin didn't even know that he was feeling nervous. He thought he was just feeling sick.

"I'm not feeling to good, guys," Kin said to his fellow band members. Carrie smirked, thinking that if their keyboard player wasn't feeling to good, the Newmans would definitely win, "I'll be right back," He said before leaving. They had a bit until they were to go on stage. As Kin walked away, Kim's nerves disappeared. She wondered why. The two bands continued to wait until the people before Grojband were called. Kim over heard Corey talking to Kon about going to find Kin.

"I'll go find Kin," Kim heard herself say. She had no idea why she would say that. Corey looked at the other two members and nodded.

"Be quick and don't do anything to make Kin worse,"

"Kim!" The female keyboard player was gone before the rest of the Newmans could stop her. She ran in the direction Kin had gone, knowing she had only seven minutes to find the boy. She was about to give up before having an idea. If Carrie had gone with her, the girl would have hurt Kim for even knowing Grojband songs.

"Please come back, Please come back," She sang, knowing it was the lyrics to the song Corey and Laney wrote for the twins. She got a singing response pretty quickly. The two continued to sing lyrics to each other until Kim found Kin. She knelled next to him. He was a bit surprised that it was her.

"You guys are about to go on," She told him, "You might want to go," Her nerves came back and he sighed.

"Fine," Kin got up and the two walked back together, not saying a word to each other. Grojband played and then the Newmans played. Kin gave Kim a thumbs up and she slightly blushed as she gave him one back. The two bands stood back stage, waiting for the winner to be announced.

"We have a tie!" The two bands looked shocked, "Two acts were so good that the judges couldn't pick. Our winners are Grojband and the Newmans!" Cheering came from the crowd as the bands cheered. They ran on to the stage to receive their rewards, "It's a good thing we bought two first place awards this year," After they got back stage again to play to celebrate, Kin went up to Kim.

"Thanks for finding me," She smiled at him, a slight blush on her face.

"No problem," She smirked, "A band's not complete without their keyboard player," Kim smiled, "And you're not to bad of a player,"

"Back to you, Kim," He replied, a slight blush on his face too.

"Kin, we're going to go get ice cream to celebrate!"

"Kim, we're going to go get milkshakes," The two smiled at each other before going to go join their bands.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Jeanette Violet- Your welcome.**

**So here's another short I actually wrote in Math Class. Enjoy!~**

**~ClockworkHoenn~**

* * *

Things change when people move on. The girl looked out the window as she and her sister got closer to the town of Peaceville. The two were going to visit their old friends. The smaller girl was a bit nervous though.

"Still nervous?" Her sister asked. The smaller one sighed, "Don't be,"

"I can't help it, Konnie," She answered as she noticed they got into the city, "I can't wait to see them again," Eventually they reached their friend's home. Their parents dropped them off. When they got out of the car, the two noticed their friends sitting on the porch of the house. The two looked up as the twin's mother left.

"Welcome back," The blue haired girl said with a smirk as she pulled them into a group hug, "Kim, Konnie," She put her fist out for a fist bump, "It's time for the Newmans to make a come back!" Both twins frowned.

"We haven't played since we left," Kim admitted, "Do you think we'll sound good?" Carrie smirked.

"Yes we do," She said, "That's why we have a gig tonight!"

He found his self thinking of the past as he played the last note.

"Great rehearsal guys!" The male keyboard player shook his hand, due to a pain that had been there since the beginning of the day. The garage suddenly filled with the sounds of bleeting as the four took out their phones. The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"Kim," He muttered as the leader and frontman of the band spoke.

"Grojband!" Corey Riffin called, "Who's up for more practice?"

The Newmans showed up a couple of minutes early. The place was pretty packed, due to several other band performing that night. Carrie took a seat and so did her band.

"Larry," She spoke, "Get us drinks?" The boy left as Carrie spoke again, "So how's your new home?" Kim sighed.

"It's fine," Konnie said as Larry walked back with their drinks.

"Thanks," Carrie said as she took a drink of the liquid. Kim smelled it first to see what it was. She put it down, recognizing the smell.

"What's this?" She asked. Carried frowned.

"You don't drink?" Kim looked at her sister who was actually drinking the drink. Kim frowned again.

"I'll be back," She said as she got up and headed into the crowd.

Kin really wished his band members cared more. The keyboard player pushed his way through people as he tried to get a hold of the other Grojband members.

"Dang it Kon!" Kin growled as he placed his phone back into his pocket. At that moment, he ran into someone. They both caught their balance and looked at each other, "Kim?" Kin asked as his eyes widened. Her's widened as well as she spoke.

"Kin?" He smiled and slightly blushed.

"How have you been?" He asked. She smiled, but he could tell it was fake.

"I've been good," She motioned the way she was going, "Do you know where I can get something normal to drink?" Kin smiled.

"Follow me,"

Kim's heart was racing. Kin held her hand as the two weaved through the crowd. Eventually they got to the bar and sat down. Kin hadn't let go of her hand as he ordered a soda.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Uh, a sprite," She said. The two got their drinks.

"It's nice to see you again," Kin commented as he took a sip of his soda. Kim smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you as well," Before Kin could answer, the concert started. The two watched together until Kin was up.

"See you later?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled at her before leaving. Kim took a sip of her soda. She was glad that she had come back. Why was she nervous anyways?


	3. Chapter 3

**We need more of the Justice Band. I wrote this because I thought that Kim might have thought Screechules was cool. :3 So enjoy!~**

**~ClockworkHoenn~**

* * *

Everything about the boy made Kim's heart race. A band of Superheroes had randomly appeared in Peaceville, making the news everywhere in the town. Teens were falling for members, including the members of the Newmans. Even their leader Carrie slightly had a crush on the leader of the Justice Band. On that day, though, the Newmans were having a meeting to work on a song for their next gig. As they wrote the song, they eventually ran out of paper.

"Kim, mind running to the store or something to get paper?" Carrie asked. Kim nodded. She left Carrie's house and walked to the store. There was one thing the Newman forgot about.

At the end of the block was the home of two evil boys. Whenever someone their age or someone under twenty passed their home, they would get hit with something. To get to the store, Kim would have to pass this home. She remembered that as she got closer to the home. She really didn't want to pass the house, but she needed to get paper for the rest of her band. She stepped forward and bravely walked. She heard laughter and knew she was going to get hit with something. But before she could get hit with anything, she heard the sound of feedback. She and the boys covered their ears. When the feedback stopped, Kim looked to the side. Her face turned red at the site of Screechules standing right next to her. She had never noticed how much he looked like Kin Kujira.

"Begone creators of trouble!" He said and the two boys ran back into their house. No one would be stupid enough to mess with a hero. Screechules looked at Kim and slightly smiled at her, "Where is your destination?"

"The store," Kim responded, "I need paper," He looked at the fence that closed off the property of the troublemaker's front yard.

"I'll walk you there and back," Kim slightly blushed, but thanked him. He attracted attention, but Kim Kagami didn't care. She was enjoying his company. Eventually she got what she needed and Screechules needed to go back to the others.

"Thanks," Kim said, a blush on her face. Screechules's face was a bit red too.

"No problem," He smiled at her, "I'm glad you are safe," Before he could leave, Kim stopped him. He looked at her, confused, "Is there something you need before I leave?" She blushed more.

"You could say that," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Stay safe and thanks again," His face was as red as a tomato as he nodded. Kim giggled and headed inside.

"Kim, what took you so long, girl?" Carrie asked as Kim took her seat. The keyboard player smiled, happy.

"Nothing much,"


	4. Chapter 4

**I got to watch Iron Man 3, finally! The people I met at camp wouldn't stop talking about it, so I'm glad I finally got to see it. **

**~Fandomcollision- KinXKim is the best. And I will! Just got to get myself ideas!**

**Also, I decided I won't be putting up my Corney story. I most likely will put it on my other account. It's linked in my profile. I forgot about switching accounts a while ago and decided I would officially use my other account. **

**Enjoy this short though!**

**~ClockworkHoenn~**

* * *

"But Kim!" The boy whined as he tried to get the girl to stop studying, "You promised!" Kim Kagami had promised her boyfriend Kin Kujira that she would watch _Iron Man 3 _with him. She didn't know she would have to study for her test that her teacher pushed onto them at the last moment.

"I have to study," She told him and he sighed as he sat next to her.

"I should come first," She frowned as she looked at him.

"Kin, I want to go to a good college," Kim crossed her arms, "Don't you?" He sighed.

"Yeah," He answered, "I'm all for you getting into a good college, but you promised," She sighed and closed her book.

"Fine, but you have to help me study afterwards," He smiled and nodded as he went to get the movie out of his backpack. Kim smiled, happy that he was happy. She was a bit sad about the studying thing, but she might not have Kin forever.

"Something wrong?" Kin asked as he came back into the room. She shook her head.

"Let me put this somewhere," Kim said as she stood up. She placed the book across the room and sat on the couch. After starting the movie, Kin turned the lights off and sat next to her. She smiled as he took her hand. She loved doing stuff with Kin, even if it was watching a superhero movie she wasn't really interested in. After the movie, Kin wouldn't stop talking about how good it was.

"Didn't you like it?" He asked her as she placed her book back on the table. She shrugged.

"It was confusing to me," She told him, "I haven't seen the first two," He looked shocked.

"We'll have to watch them! I brought them with me!" Kim frowned.

"You promised me you would help me study," He groaned and sat next to her.

"Fine," Kin said, "But we'll have to watch them tomorrow!" She agreed as they started to study. Watching that movie was worth it. Doing anything with Kin Kujira was worth it.


End file.
